Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter
by paalb1
Summary: Andrew is now traveling to the Harry Potter universe to change things for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

 **AN-I'm back with my next series. A word of warning if you haven't read** **Dimension Traveling: Pokemon** **this won't make any sense at all. So if you haven't read it then read it. I will post whenever I can but if there is a particular cliff-hanger I will leave it for a day or two before revealing what happened. Without further ado I will begin** **Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter** **.**

Andrew was very happy with the year during it he had successfully read all 7 of the Harry Potter books but he hadn't forgotten his schoolwork or bonding with his pokemon. He had shown Arceus his world, unlocked about 300 of his Pokémon's true forms and now it was his birthday.

He had mainly received books with the amount of reading he was doing. His pitch-black hair was getting untidier every day and had to use liberal amounts of gel to keep it under control. One present was only a note that he recognised from a year ago in the same hand writing. It read.

 _Andrew_

 _Choose a place to visit and I'll do it. You only need to think it. I can read your mind._

 _The Author_

Andrew quickly thought _Harry Potter_ before turning back to his gifts to take them up to his room to read at a later date. While up in his room Andrew gathered his Harry Potter books and pulled out the hiking pack he had received for Christmas and put the books in it.

With that all set he then opened the secret compartment in his bed and took out $10000 of his winnings from the pokemon league and placed it in his bag. He then left to go into the woods nearby his house where he then called out a few of his pokemon that he was working on to unlock their true forms including Arceus.

 _Arceus I'm going to be going to another dimension tonight so I might not be able to call you out as often. Are able to tell the others not to worry and that I will call them out when I can._

 _Of course. Thank you for the warning_

Andrew had spent most of the day with his pokemon before going home for his birthday dinner. Andrew crashed onto his bed but not before he slung his hiking pack on his back.

Andrew woke on a hard bed, and a now familiar queasy stomach. He rolled over and saw a note from The Author.

 _Andrew_

 _This is the year 1970. The year that James Potter goes to Hogwarts. It is September 1_ _st_ _and I have taken care of your wand and other gear. You have been living in 12 Grimmald place for 9 years. I have arranged your details and your name is Tom Riddle Jr. Imagine the look on Dumbledore's face when you're called up at the sorting. The best thing is that you look so similar to Tom Riddle that they have nothing to say that you aren't the son of Voldemort. Enjoy your time and try to save harry from the suffering of having a horcrux in his body. I will then teleport you forwards in time to when Harry is just starting school. I will explain more then._

 _The Author_

 **AN-So first chapter is completed I'm just going to skim over the years with James just pointing out the important events, Train ride, Sorting, Becoming an animagus and at the Potter's residence when Voldemort attacks. The real bulk will be when he goes to Hogwarts with Harry. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

Later that day Andrew stepped onto the Hogwarts express with Sirius and Regulas. Regulas left to sit with his friends while Andrew and Sirius walked down the train and found a compartment that had three boys and one very annoyed looking red headed girl.

They stepped into the compartment and asked if they could hang out here for the trip. Everyone got along very well and eventually the talk came to houses. James and Peter were confident they would be in Grythindor. Lily wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Remus was fine in any house. Sirius wanted to be in Grythindor but wasn't sure as everyone else in his family had been in Slythryn. Andrew told them that he didn't care which house he was in as long as everyone here stayed friends.

After crossing the Black lake it was time for the sorting. James, Peter, Remus, Sirius and Lily were all sorted into Grythindor. When Professor McGonagall called, Tom Riddle Jr, he smirked at the mutterings he could here and quickly glanced back to see Dumbledore's face. He would have burst out laughing at Dumbledore's shocked and outraged face but had to walk forward. As the hat slid over his face he had a humungous smile on his face.

 _What do we have here, a Riddle. I can see that isn't your actual name but I won't tell anyone. I can just see Dumbledore tip-toeing around you for 7 years now. It's will be hilarious. I can see you have good friends in Grythindor but putting you in Slythryn would be better don't you agree._

 _Yes I think that would be better but I'm still going to hang out with James and my other friends._

 _Okay with that sorted_ (pun completely intended) _I will put you in_ , "SLYTHRYN."

Andrew stood and placed the hat on the stool glancing at the staff table to see that the blood had drained from Dumbledore's face as his fears became reality. Andrew walked to the Slythryn table and sat with the other first years. During dinner Andrew got very annoyed with his classmates pure-blooded idiocy, so he stood up and walked over to the Grythindor table to sit with James and his friends.

As he sat down at the table, to boo's and hiss's, the dessert's appeared on the table. "So you're all in Grythindor. I really hope that my being in Slythryn doesn't hinder our friendships."

James-"It's fine. The more the merrier right."

Sirius-"Don't worry no hard feelings on my behalf."

Remus-"I honestly don't mind and inter-house relationships, especially between Grythindor's and Slytheryn's will be good."

Peter-"I'm fine with it as well although it would have been better if you were in Grythindor."

Lily-"I don't really care."

After three months of being harassed by their house members over this friendship everyone finally got used to five prankster boys. Remus was away every month for some reason that boys had still yet to discover but nevertheless they had fun all around the school.

This continued for their first two years. They got through exams easily enough but during their third year they discovered something shocking about Remus.

 **AN-So this is chapter 2 completed. As I said I am quickly skipping through these events as the main bulk will be with Harry. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

"Hey Remus."

"Yes James."

"We know you're a werewolf."

"Wait a minute when did you find this out."

"A few days ago when Tom was in the library studying. He came across a book on half-breeds and read through it. When he got to the werewolf section everything matched up. But I just wanted to tell you on behalf of the group that we'll stick by you no matter what."

"Thanks, it means a lot you know."

"Don't worry about it. Oh and were meeting in the library to work out what we're going to do about it in half an hour."

Half an hour later Remus walked into the library to the corner that only the five friends used. To find them all pouring over a potions book. He glanced at the cover which read _Moste Potent Potions_. "So how did you get teacher permission for that?"

The four jumped at his voice but quickly calmed down and told him how. They had put a cheering charm on the Potions Master who was then more than happy to sign them a note for this potions book.

The whole reason they got this book was to create a potion that would allow them to transform into their animagus forms at will once drunk but according to the book it took three months to brew the potion and they needed some hard to get ingredients.

Over the next week they collected all the ingredients for the potion before they started to brew it in its entirety.

Three months later Tom did the final counter-clockwise stir and the potion turned a blood red colour which was when the final ingredient needed to be added. This ingredient was a little blood from each of the people wanting to transform into an animagus. This would allow the users to communicate telepathically with each other in human and animal form. Some attributes from these animals would be carried on to the person for example if your animagus form is a rabbit you will be more alert and have sharper hearing.

James-"Well it's done."

Sirius-"Yep we'll be able to join Remus soon."

Peter-"Should we drink it now."

All-"Cheers."

With that one word they all drank their potions wincing at the bitter taste before being shortened or lengthened as necessary. When the pain died away the first thing that came to Andrew's mind was that he was a 60ft Basilisk and warned the other not to look at him as he was a basilisk and could kill all of them at a glance.

James- _I'm a stag_

Sirius- _I'm a grim_

Peter- _I'm a rat_

Remus who had been watching the transformation was in awe of what his friends had done for him and was close to tears.

Soon afterwards Andrew managed to escape his friends called out some of his favourite pokemon to tell them what happened before sending them back for more training. He then decided to see what powers he had inherited from his basilisk form and was pleased to discover that he could speak parsletongue, command any snake nearby and could use the Basilisk's death glare on anyone. The others were going through similar things with James discovering that he could blend in when not wanting to be discovered and got even higher and mightier than before. Sirius was able to run fast and long distances easily while Peter got scared easily and was mortally afraid of cats or anything resembling a cat.

 **AN-So there is one more chapter before I skip to the exiting part of Andrew going to school with Harry. It will be much more interesting than this right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

Andrew and Remus paced back and forth in the living room of the Potter mansion while James and Sirius lounged on the couch and Peter was just staring out the window.

"Moony, Slitherio calm down I'm sure you'll do fine in your NEWT's just like your OWL's. I mean you did get O's for your all your OWL subjects. Wormtail can you see the owls yet?" James asked.

"Not yet Prongs but they shouldn't be too far away. Hang on I can see five owls coming our way."

At this Remus and Andrew jumped and quickly ran to the window just as five owls flew in and dropped their respective letters at their feet. Andrew tore open his letter and skimmed through it.

 **NEWT results for Tom Riddle Jr**

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts: O**

 **Potions: O**

 **Charms: O**

 **Transfiguration: O**

 **Herbology: O**

 **Astronomy: O**

 **Ancient Runes: O**

 **Arithmancy: O**

 **Care of Magical Creatures: O**

Andrew was really relieved with his results. Remus was in a similar condition having gotten full marks once again. Peter's results were mainly A's and P's. Sirius and James had received a few O's with most being E's.

James got up and went to the floo telling his friends that he was going to over to Lily's for the afternoon to discuss their NEWT's and relationship. Andrew thought back over his last year at Hogwarts.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Andrew had just managed to break one of his fangs off by biting a rock in his animagus form for the last half hour. He came out of his animagus form, grabbed the fang and went up to Room of Requirement. The room of hidden things appeared and Andrew walk through it looking for the Diadem._

 _When he found the Diadem he had an overpowering urge to put it on. He managed to resist just long enough to stab it with his fang. This killed the piece of Voldemort's soul residing in it._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Andrew had quite a bit of traveling to do. First he had to go to 12 Grimmald Place and collect the locket horcrux. After that he would travel to Little Hangleton and grab the ring. He then pay a visit to the Malfoy's to get the diary. He would then break into Gringotts to get the cup leaving only the snake left to get. He wasn't going to destroy anymore horcrux's until Voldemort's body died at the Potters in four years' time.

"Slitherio. Slitherio. Did you even hear me?"

Sirius was waving his hand in front of Andrew's face, "Sorry what was the question again?"

"I said, what are you gonna do now that you've left school?"

"I'm going to be doing some traveling. So don't worry if you don't hear from me for a while. After I finish my traveling I'm going to start meditating to increase my power. I will owl you once my traveling is completed but for now I will go. Flower come to me."

A house elf appeared. "What does Master Riddle require."

"Flower take me to the 12 Grimmald Place. I need to pick up a few things there. I bid you farewell friends."

For the next half a year Andrew had travelled to many places and his pack was soon full but he used an undetectable extension charm so that it could carry an infinite amount of items. Once he had gotten the locket, ring and diary he had owl'd his friends to keep him posted on news as he would be doing a lot of training and discovery in the next few years.

Three and a half years later Andrew woke on Halloween and prepared himself for today. He knew he was more than ready. In the past three years Andrew had unlocked all his Pokémon's true forms and discovered some deadly combo's of pokemon moves and spells. He also knew the best way to deflect a killing curse with shadow ball which was why most of his training went into making Gengar as able as possible to deflect the killing curse.

His meditating was good as well. Now when he focused similar to how he did when he communicated with his pokemon he was able to do magic without a wand.

The forest he was staying in was very close to the mountains and he had explored it once. The dwarves underneath the mountains were very accommodating, he had stayed there for several days. He had once found a diamond with a note from 'The Author'.

 _Andrew_

 _Use this diamond to increase your magical power. It is a much better conductor for magic than a wand. Right now it is powerless but if you cut your key stone down into a sphere and insert it into the diamond the stone will have power. I would suggest that you do this but continue to use your wand as it will be useful later on._

 _The Author_

Andrew had practised with the gem and was adept at using it but for now he had to prepare for tonight.

 **AN-So chapter 4 is completed this isn't where I wanted to end it but the chapter was already long enough so I will put it in the next chapter which I guarantee will be the last for the James Potter part of this fanfic. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

That night Andrew was waiting in Godric's Hollow for Voldemort to arrive when he fell asleep from exhaustion. He woke up when he heard a loud explosion from across the road. He immediately jumped up and ran towards the Potter's residence silently cursing himself under his breath.

He entered and saw James dead. He ran upstairs just in time to hear Voldemort say, "I warned you to move girl. _Avada Kedavra._ " Andrew blew the door down with _reductor_ just as Voldemort turned his wand on Harry.

"Gengar shadow ball, max power."

Gengar appeared and shot a high power shadow ball at the green curse that shot out of Voldemort's wand. The shadow ball engulfed the green curse easily overpowering it and sending it into the wall of the house leaving a gaping hole. Andrew called Gengar back and sent out Amoongus.

"Amoongus stun spore, _stupefy_."

Amoongus used stun spore while a jet of red light flew from Andrew's wand both attack hit Voldemort at the same time. Andrew smirk and walk forward knowing that he would be paralysed for several hours. It was at that point that Andrew heard the roaring of Sirius's motorbike. He picked up Harry and walked outside to Sirius.

"Slitherio you've got Harry. Good. As I'm his godfather may I take him to where I'll be staying."

"Of course Padfoot. Here you go." Sirius held Harry in his hands as he flew off on his bike just as Hagrid walked into the clearing.

"Was that Sirius just leaving?"

"Yes Hagrid."

"Tom is Harry okay. Professor Dumbledore told me to take 'im to his aunt and uncle's house."

"Harry is with his godfather who will give him a loving home unlike the Dursleys' who will abuse him."

"Is Sirius the godfather?"

"Yes he is and don't even try to find him Hagrid. Harry needs loving home to grow up in. Voldemort is defeated and won't be coming back if I have anything to do with it. Now I bid you farewell."

Andrew walked back into the house took Voldemort's wand and then apparated them to his hideout and using his diamond magical conductor he placed an everlasting anti-apparation charm on him followed by several other high power spells to keep him locked in place.

Nagini was nowhere to be found but Andrew paid her no heed as he simultaneously destroyed all 4 horcruxs'. Voldemort screamed in pain with each one destroyed. Andrew happy with all the enchantments on Voldemort to stop him escaping or casting any magic at all, went to sleep.

Andrew woke up feeling younger and shorter for some reason. He saw he was still in his hideout. He looked at his bedside table to see a note from 'The Author'.

 _Andrew_

 _When you fell asleep it was 1981 now it is 1991. The year Harry starts Hogwarts. Voldemort is still trapped by your enchantments and Nagini is nowhere to be found. Today Harry will go to Diagon alley to collect his school stuff. I have made you a staff for you. Your wand is fused with the staff while the diamond conductor is in the top of the staff and visible to all. Your name is now James Potter Jr. I have already cast a glamour charm on you. You look like a male version of Lily. Do not worry about your powers. Your magical core is the same strength as an adult. As is your brain capacity and size so you will easily pass school exams. You still have the powers of your animagus form. I will influence your sorting this time and place you in Grythindor so you can get closer to Harry and help him out over the years. Keep an eye out for Nagini and help out Harry._

 _The Author_

 **AN-Chapter 5 is complete and is the final for the James Potter part. Next up is Harry Potter. Wil he actually have a normal school year for once. See soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

Andrew quickly packed his things into his pack. He put his favourite muggle clothes. An orange tank top with a black leather jacket adorned his top and long denim jeans held up by a special belt just for his staff when he shrunk it to fit. His clothes covered up much of his body hiding the many snake tattoos he had adorned over his years of meditating in the wild. These tattoos were what he used for parselmagic. His parselmagic was very strong as he was able to transform into such a powerful magical creature.

Once he was finished packing he walked over to where he had been keeping Voldemort for the past ten years. As he walked in Voldemort scowled at him, "You look younger."

"That's because I am, Voldy," Andrew replied before tapping Voldemort with his staff shrinking the snake-like man and then placing him into a small glass cube with the same enchantments on it as with Voldemort.

With everything packed including Voldemort and his staff in its holder he floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron before proceeding into Diagon Alley. As he walked into Gringotts he saw Hagrid walking out of the bank with his hand in his pocket. Andrew walked into the bank pulling out his vault key.

After visiting vault 1111, Andrew then bought spare quills, parchment and ink. He then did the same for potion supplies. Unfortunately he had to buy a completely new cauldron as his current one was out of date. As he stepped out of the apothecary he spied Harry and Sirius making their way up the Alley towards _Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions_. Deciding that now was the best time to gain friendship with Harry and explain a few things to Sirius.

Upon entering the robe stall he was immediately accosted by an elderly witch asking, "Hogwarts too dear. There are two others in the back getting fitted now. Come along now."

Andrew obediently followed the witch to back of the store discussing if he could have a few hooded robes as well as non-hooded robes. He stood on the stool and talked with Draco and Harry while being measured and fitted. Harry was finished first and wasn't able to tell anyone his name as he was very quick to be measured.

By now Andrew was thoroughly pissed off with Draco's pureblood attitude. "Look Malfoy. You're really annoying me right now and you don't want to be near me when I get angry. It's very _deadly_ ," he whispered the last word before being told he and Malfoy allowed to go and to pick up their robes the next day.

Andrew walked in to collect his robes from _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_. Harry and Sirius were there at the same time. Andrew saw his chance to talk to Sirius and asked to talk to him in private.

Andrew told Sirius everything he needed to know. Sirius easily accepted this after Andrew said a number of things that made Sirius believe it was him.

"So James do you need somewhere to hang out until September 1st?"

"Yes I do. And I wouldn't mind getting to know my 'twin' brother."

"Imagine the look on Snivellus's face when he sees you. I mean you do look exactly the same as Lily."

"I know right it'll be hilarious."

So Andrew left to go home with Sirius and Harry who seemed very happy to have a sibling.

 **AN-So first chapter for the Harry Potter part of this fic. For those of you who are wondering Andrew has destroyed all of Voldemort's horcruxs apart from Nagini. I'm thinking of Nagini dying in their fourth year before Andrew killing Voldemort. Until then See ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

It was September 1st and Andrew was currently standing in front of a full body mirror gazing at the tattoos on his skin. Each of these tattoos could allow him to summon a snake using parselmagic. On his chest he had a basilisk, his back had a cobra with its hood spread wide, on the back of each of his arms he had two Inland Taipan's, circling around his forehead with tail and head meeting in the centre of his forehead was a Black Mamba and on his left forearm he had created his own dark mark whose only purpose was to create an impenetrable shield. This shield could be kept up as long as he needed it to.

He changed into his hooded robes and floo'd to platform 9¾. As he had returned to his house to finish packing he wouldn't see Harry and Sirius until today. Once his trunk was in a compartment on the train he went back out and cast a glamour charm on his clothes to make them muggle-like. As he walked out he saw a sea of red enter the station and quickly jogged up to them. When Molly made the comment, "packed with muggles, of course," he walked up to her.

"Mrs Weasley if you don't mind braking the statue of secrecy again please proceed to the platform."

Molly looked shocked at this comment but immediately complied. He turned to see Sirius and Harry watching him.

"Hey Padfoot, Prongslet. How are you doing this fine day?"

"Fine thank you. You gave Molly quite the berating then."

"Yeah I'll probably pay for it later but right now I don't care Padfoot. See you on the train Harry."

On the train Andrew sat with Harry and Ron. When they were interrupted by Neville Longbottom asking if anyone had seen his toad. Harry and Ron both had no idea while Andrew used a summing charm to summon Trevor to them. They had a run in with Draco but he quickly left after recognising Andrew.

Once they had crossed the lake and were in front of the school for the sorting they quickly progressed and after harry had been sorted into Grythindor. Professor McGonagall stopped before reading the name.

"Please proceed with the reading Minerva."

"But Albus how is this child even exist?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Please continue with the reading."

"Okay Albus. Potter, James Jr."

Most of the Professors jerked when they heard that name and Andrew stepped forward pulling of his hood and staring straight at Severus whose jaw was dropped as he stared at Andrew. Andrew smirked and walked up to the hat and put it on.

 _So come back for another round at Hogwarts as a Potter. Interesting good to see Voldemort's nearly dead. Anyway I'm feeling a compulsion to put you in Grythindor. Too strong of one for me to override it._

 _So Grythindor_

 _Yes_ "GRYTHINDOR."

Andrew got up and went to the Grythindor table and sat next to his 'twin' with everyone staring at him.

 **AN-So chapter 6 is completed. There will be important details from every year up until fourth where Voldemort will die. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

For the first week Andrew aced all his classes easily besting Hermione with his nonverbal spell knowledge. The teachers were especially pleased and Dumbledore had even approached Andrew to offer him third year classes at the end of the week. Andrew happily agreed and chose to do Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies.

Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies were a piece of cake Andrew easily solving 6-7th year equations. Divination on the other hand was a little harder as he had never done it before but with the many years of meditating he had done he soon had it down packed. Trelawney was practically fawning over him and his 'natural' ability at Divination.

After a month Andrew decided it was time to get the philosopher's stone from under the school and send it Nicholas Flamel. Andrew quickly made his way through the teacher's so called 'defences' before he got to the final room which had the _Mirror of Erised_. After collecting the stone from the mirror and flying back up to the main part of the school. Andrew sends the stone off to Nicholas Flamel.

The rest of the year passed with little incidence. However at the end of the year Andrew was approached by Dumbledore who told him that all of his professors had recommended him for OWL's that year and that he should doing NEWT's by the end of his fourth year. Andrew had immediately accepted and sat his OWL's with the fifth years.

That summer he, Harry and Hermione had visited the Weasley's house for two weeks when their Hogwart's letters arrived. While all the others had received normal letters for their next year at Hogwarts. Andrew's was about an inch thick, which the others were quick to notice.

When everyone was crowded around Andrew he opened the letter and took out the first parchment which was his OWL results.

 **OWL results for James Potter Jr**

 **Potions: O**

 **Charms: O**

 **Transfiguration: O**

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts: O**

 **Herbology: O**

 **Arithmancy: O**

 **Ancient Runes: O**

 **Divination: O**

 **Muggle Studies: O**

Everyone stared at the results for a moment before Andrew pulled out the next piece of parchment which had school supplies for the next year. Andrew noticed that there was still something in letter and pulled out a small gold badge with a red 'P' on it.

"Oh my God," he practically yelled out. Everyone looked at him in concern before he held up the badge in disbelief.

Everyone gasped when they saw the badge and Molly said that they needed to celebrate inviting Sirius over for the night. On September 1st Andrew turned up fully robed and in possession of a special set of battle robes that showed all of his arms up to the shoulders. He stepped onto the train to continue his schooling journey.

 **AN-Sorry if it all seems a bit rushed but there is really nothing else of importance to include apart from the fact that I know you can't become a Prefect in your 2** **nd** **year but for the sake of the story please let it go. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

Andrew was a little nervous walking up to the Prefect's carriage when he was stopped by a 6th year in front of the carriage. "Sorry but only the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl are allowed in here."

"If you haven't noticed. I am a Prefect," Andrew said as he pointed to his badge.

"How did a 2nd year become a Prefect?"

"I don't know it came with my OWL results."

"You did your OWL's last year? After only one year of magical education."

"Yep and I got O's for every subject including electives."

"Well you may pass."

Andrew walked into the carriage and had to explain the whole thing to the other Prefects. Luckily the Head Boy and Girl knew everything and confirmed his story. Their responsibilities were explained to them before they were released to chaperone certain parts of the train.

As Andrew was patrolling his part of the train he ran into Draco Malfoy going the other way.

"What are you doing here Potter."

"I'm patrolling the train as my new duties as Grythindor Prefect require me to."

"How did you become a Prefect?"

"1. I excelled in all my classes last year. 2. I got only got Outstanding's on my OWL results and 3. I am a very powerful wizard."

"Yeah right you did your OWL's last year."

"I've got my results right here Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened as he saw Andrew's OWL results before he shoved them back and said, "Yeah well you still wouldn't beat me in a duel."

"Really well their opening up the duelling club this year so maybe we'll get the chance. And Malfoy remember I can kill with a glance," Andrew then walked off and Draco did the same.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and so was the first month of school with Andrew beating Hermione in everything. When the duelling club opened up they had a tournament of sorts for each year level and gender before putting the top student from each grade against one another for the chance to duel Professor Flitwick who was a duelling champion in his day.

During the tournament Andrew wore his battle robes that revealed his snake tattoos. Everyone thought it was for decoration. He had no trouble demolishing all the boys in his grade. For the last six competitors, for the first years were too inexperienced, it was 2nd year versus 3rd, 4th year versus 5th and 6th year versus 7th.

Andrew easily beat all of them and was soon facing Flitwick across the floor. They bowed and held their magical conductors in the appropriate position. Andrew acted first calling out his Black Mamba to start circling him while he chanted in parsletongue. _Raise the shield while the snake circles. Defend against harmful spells while the snake circles_. Andrew was chanting this under his breath so no one heard him. Flitwick just smiled and said _**"Stupefy."**_ The red spell rushed towards Andrew and he just stood there. No one knew why he wasn't moving when it just bounced of the shield.

He just laughed, "Did you really think it would be that easy."

He then called the Mamba back out loud so everyone heard him and whispers protruded through the hall that he was a parselmouth. Flitwick then sent a multiple of spells at him and this time out loud in parselmouth, " _Shield me._ " With his right hand over his left forearm he sucked the mark out from his skin into his closed right hand fist before thrusting it out in front of him.

The dark mark symbol that is placed over wherever someone had died suddenly appeared in miniature form and several people screamed and fainted at the sight of the mark. All the spells faded when they hit the mark and then Andrew put it back onto his arm.

He decided that it was time to go offensive sending a few disarming charms and stunning spells catching Flitwick off guard and ending the duel quickly.

Andrew and Flitwick bowed before getting up and leaving.

 **AN-Yeah a bit of a long chapter but the school year should end next year. See ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

It was Halloween and a month since Andrew had wiped the floor with the entire school. Draco had avoided him since the duelling as he didn't want to face off against powers like Andrew.

As everyone was walking back to the common room Andrew felt like he was forgetting something. This became clear when they rounded a corner and the school stopped and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at Mrs Norris and the message on the walls _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of heir beware_. When filch accused the trio of murdering her Andrew spoke up, "She's not dead Filch. She's petrified and I'm going to take care of it."

With that Andrew strode into Myrtle's bathroom using powerful locking and foundation charms on the door and walls. Walking over to the tap he spoke parsletongue to open it before assuming his animagus form and roaring a challenge down the hole.

Five minutes later the Basilisk rose from the depths and Andrew had a fight for dominance.

Outside the students were very scared with all the roaring and thumping that could be heard and felt inside the bathroom. Eventually after ten minutes of this there was silence.

Andrew quickly cancelled the wards he had put on the place before collapsing next to the Basilisk he had just killed.

A week later Andrew woke in the hospital wing. Harry and Sirius were standing next to him with relieved looks on their faces. "So what happened after I fainted?"

Harry told Andrew what had happened after he had fainted. Dumbledore had sensed the wards being dismissed and had walked in to find Andrew unconscious on the floor next to a fifty foot Basilisk. He had immediately transported Andrew to the hospital where he was now.

Once Andrew had explained to the headmaster what had happened he was allowed to leave where he then interrogated Voldemort who told him that he had possessed Ginny Weasley. The one thing Andrew hadn't guarded against.

The rest of the year passed with little event. Mrs Norris was woken up and Andrew aced the exams.

 **AN-So yeah this chapter is short but I couldn't think of much more without going over into his 4** **th** **year. See ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

 **AN-So nothing really happens in their third but I'll skim some important events including capturing Pettigrew. Let's Start.**

Summer passed with little incidence and soon they were going back to Hogwarts for their third year of magical education.

The train ride went through with little excitement as did the feast.

After their first DADA Andrew stayed behind to talk to Remus. "So Moony, How are going with your furry little problem?"

Remus started at this and did a double take. "How do you know about that?"

"I thought you knew me Moony. It's me Slitherio…" Andrew went on to explain the same things he had told Sirius excluding certain facts. "Well as much I'd like to stay Moony I have to go. Oh and the Weasley Twins have the map. I'll see if I can get it from them. See ya."

Later that month Andrew cornered the Weasley twin in the Honeyduke's passage and asked if they had memorised the map. Both twins said that they had handed the map to him after he proved himself to actually be Messer Slitherio. With both of the twins sworn to secrecy of his identity.

Remus said that he should give the map to Harry, Ron and Hermione as the start of the next gen marauders.

Andrew gave the trio the map explaining that he was Slitherio and told them the same story he had told Sirius and Remus.

The rest of the school year went off without a hitch except for the part when Andrew was going to capture Peter he had escaped to try and find Voldemort unknowingly running away from him.

Once more Andrew aced the exams leaving Hermione in dust getting 200% on every test.

 **AN-Sorry for the short chapter but I haven't been able to think of much else to add. It's been ages since I updated and I'm sorry but the next few chapters will all be in 4** **th** **year. See ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

 **AN-I this chapter will be the goblet of fire and the next 3 chapters will the 3 tasks and the last chapter will be killing Nagini and Voldemort.**

Andrew was currently in his room reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ to brush up on what happens in the year. Andrew knew that he would have to take Harry's place in the tournament.

The good thing of having a Basilisk animagus form was that you could travel underwater and kill anything instantly which would be useful against the first two tasks. The third task would be quite easy as well since Andrew's has the brain of 21 year old wizard.

Once he had finished reading the important events that happen, Andrew floo'd to the Weasley's where he was staying for the remainder of the summer.

As in the book the Quidditch World Cup was disrupted by DE but everybody escaped relatively unharmed. Thanks to Andrew's efforts they caught a few of the DE that were terrorizing the camping grounds including Lucious Malfoy.

Andrew had his hood up so that no one would recognise and disappeared to find Harry, Ron and Hermione. Once they got back to the Burrow, Andrew told Mr Weasley how he had helped in capturing the DE.

After being reprimanded for going into the firing line and praised for the spells he had used Andrew went to bed.

(AN-I'm going to skip straight to Halloween because nothing important happens apart from the Triwizard tournament being announced.)

It was the day before Halloween and the Beuxbaton's and Durmstrang students would be arriving shortly before the tournament is started.

After dinner Dumbledore set up the Goblet of Fire before sending the students of to bed. Andrew cast a disillusionment charm on himself and watched from the shadows as Dumbledore put the age line around the Goblet. When all the teachers had left bar Moody, Andrew crept up to him and peered over his shoulder to see the school that harry was being entered under. The school was _The Academy of Magic_.

Once Moody (or should we say Crouch Jr) had left. Andrew wrote on his sheet of paper his name and the school that Moody had written down before getting his staff and altering the age line for those whose brain is over 17 years old could cross. This allowed Andrew to cross over with ease before putting his name into the Goblet.

After dinner on Halloween the whole hall was silent as they waited for the Goblet to pronounce the champions of each school. Suddenly the blue flame turned red and the first parchment flew into Dumbledore's hand. "The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum."

The flame turned red a second time. "The Beuxbaton's champion is Fleur Decour."

A third time. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory."

Just as Dumbledore was starting to give the rest of the speech the Goblet turned red once more and Andrew recognised the parchment that he had written on and slumped his shoulders in relief. The parchment landed in Dumbledore's hand before he called out. "James Potter Jr please join the other champions."

Andrew stood and joined the champions in the back room. Fleur asked, "Vell do zay want uz back in ze hall."

"Nope. I'm the fourth champion."

Before she could respond the crashed open and quite a few teachers burst in.

"Madam Maxime, zis boy iz claiming to be a fourth champion iz zat true."

"Yez it iz true."

Andrew spoke up at this point, "To answer your questions. Yes I did enter at my own risk. As for how, I altered the age line slightly so that as long as your brain is 17 years old or older you can cross it."

At this everyone was dumbfounded as to how he had done it but understood the concept. Andrew explained the general workings of it before being told to go to bed with the other champions.

 **AN-So the first chapter of the Triwizard is complete. As for the next part of this series it will be called** **Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest** **. You may or may not have read the ongoing series by Adam Blade. I suppose that's it the first task is in the next chapter and for those of you who want to know he is going to destroy the tasks with his abilities. See ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

 **AN-it was not intended but there will be some sexual scenes towards the end of the chapter. It pretty much encompasses all of the Yule ball so it's up to you if you want to read it.**

It was the day of the first task and Andrew had been preparing his Basilisk death stare over the past month in preparation of the dragon.

At the moment he was in the champion's tent listening to the speech by Barty Crouch Sr. "In this bag is one species of what you have to get past to retrieve this golden egg." He held up the golden egg.

"So without further ado Miss Decour could you take your model?"

Fleur reached into the bag and took out a Welsh Green. Krum then took out a Chinese Fireball followed by Cedric with the Swedish Short-Snort meaning that Andrew got the Hungarian Horntail.

Cedric went first followed by Fleur and then Victor. Finally it was Andrew's turn. Bagman's voice echoed across the arena, "And finally our last champion for the James Potter Jr. we have seen some interesting ways to get the golden egg and are wondering what Mr Potter's got in store for us."

When the whole crowd was silent Andrew walked forward into the dragon's line of sight. It immediately locked onto him but before it could send a burst of fire towards him he turned on his death glare and killed the Hungarian Horntail on the spot.

It collapsed and Andrew calmly walked forwards and picked up his golden egg before the crowd erupted in cheers. The dragon handlers cautiously walked forwards before casting a spell to check its heartbeat. The shocked look on the keeper's faces when they realised that the dragon was dead was hilarious.

"Well everyone I don't think we expected that. Mr Potter seems to have killed the Norwegian Ridgeback somehow."

After everyone had gotten over the shock of the dragon just instantly dying the scores were presented. Maxime gave Andrew a 9. Crouch Sr gave Andrew an 8. Dumbledore Andrew a 9. Bagman a 10 and Karkaroff a 4. Andrew had expected this from Karkaroff and wasn't too disappointed as it still put him in first place.

He understood why he hadn't gotten full marks because of the fact that he had killed the dragon and that Karkaroff is a biased piece of shit.

As Andrew already knew what was in the egg and had a plan for exploring the lake. He just had to worry about the Yule Ball.

It was the start of December and Andrew was still thinking about who to take as a date for the dance. He knew that Hermione had Victor and Fleur had Marcus Flint. So he had to choose someone else. He didn't want to take the Patil twins and in the end with advanced brain that was sometimes a drawback especially around girls.

Eventually he chose to ask Luna Lovegood because although she is eccentric she is great company to be around.

Luna had accepted immediately as she wasn't sure if anyone else would ask her at all.

It was the night of the Yule ball and everyone was inside apart from the champions and their partners. As before Cedric had Cho, Fleur had Marcus Flint and Victor had Hermione. Luna outshone all the other females in a very revealing pale purple sleeveless dress that reached the floor and had a slit running from the hem of the dress to the top of her left thigh and it was very obvious she wasn't wearing underclothes.

After seeing Luna in such a revealing dress Andrew started to feel uncomfortable in his lower regions. It took a great deal of self-control to relax his penis.

He drew Luna into a hug but released it quickly so that his member didn't get hard again.

The meal went quickly and soon it was time for the dance.

The champions dance was a slow one with the champions moving closely together and Andrew just wasn't able to stop his member from hardening and when he moved his hand down to her waist he glanced down and saw a wet spot on the dress right above her vagina.

Luna saw him looking and bent forward. Andrew did the same and soon they were looked in a passionate kiss while keeping in time to the music.

After the first song had passed there weren't many more close contact. After a few songs they decided to get some more privacy out in the grounds.

Once they were far enough into the fairy garden that had been set up they made out even more than before. Soon they had to come up for a breath before they dived right back in. hands began to wander. Andrew was cupping and squeezing Luna's B-cup breasts while Luna's hands explored his chest through his dress robes.

Soon enough Luna was completely naked while Andrew had his shirt off. Luna was moaning, "Oh Fuck James! I want you to make me cum, please James. Oh Fuck." While Luna was moaning Andrew had stripped completely and was slowly kissing his way down Luna's neck to her breasts, sucking and biting her nipples, making her moan even louder. He soon made his way towards her entrance.

Before long Andrew was eating Luna out and her moans were getting louder by the minute. When Andrew started probing her clit it pushed her over the edge and she came all over his face.

Once she had recovered from her orgasm she panted, "Now it's time to return the favour."

Soon after that Luna was giving Andrew a blowjob while he ate her out again but soon this wasn't enough for Luna (AN-Please forgive me for making Luna so horny but this what I think she would be like if shown this sort of pleasure)

Luna turned around so that her head was up with Andrew's and then rose so her whole body was above his penis. Andrew asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I am James. When you cum do over my breasts and face please."

"Okay Luna."

With these words Luna dropped herself on him and she cried out as she lost her virginity. Luna and Andrew both thrust in sync and after every tenth thrust or so Luna would orgasm which only got Andrew closer.

When Andrew couldn't take it any longer he pulled out and came all over Luna's breasts before spraying her right in the mouth where she caught as much cum as she could in her mouth.

Once they had both caught their breath and were clothed Luna said, "We should do that more often."

"Yes we should. That was brilliant."

After washing up at the pond they kissed once more before joining the dance again like nothing had ever happened.

 **AN-Wow longest chapter I've written so far. Sorry if I went a little overboard with the sex scene but there won't be another one until a couple fanfics later. two or three chapters remaining for this fanfic. See ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

 **AN-Next chapter is here. There will be more detail than the first task and don't expect me to write many detailed sex scenes. So let's begin.**

Over the next few weeks Luna and Andrew had many sexual encounters but today was the day of the 2nd task and Andrew couldn't find Luna. She had said that she would be there to wish him luck but he couldn't spot her in the crowd.

Andrew thought back over the tasks in the book and figured out that she must be the hostage he has to rescue.

Bagman's voice echoed to all the students waiting, "Welcome to the 2nd task. In this task the champions must traverse the Black Lake to find something precious that has been taken from them. Three…two…one…BEGIN."

All four champions waded out into the lake casting bubblehead charms or transfiguring parts of their body. Andrew dived underwater and changed into his animagus form. Using his tail as a propeller he burst through reeds and kelp listening out for any mermish song.

A group of stupid Grindylows decided to attack him but he just gave them the death glare or bit down on their arms to inject poison.

Back on the surface Fleur and a lot of dead Grindylows floated up to the surface. Fleur was saved but was out of this completion.

Soon after the Grindylow attack Andrew heard a mermish song and swam towards it ignoring the words and just following the song.

Five minutes later he had reached the clearing where the victims were. He easily bit through Luna's bindings and rose to the surface with her on top of his head face down.

He paused just below the surface but decided that it was as good as time as any to reveal his animagus form and so slithered up the bank before changing back into human form.

The crowd gasped as Andrew came up the bank with Luna on his head but then nodded in realisation as he changed back into his human form.

Andrew was completely dry after changing back into human form but Luna was soaked after her time in the lake and was sent straight to Madam Pomphrey. "And the first champion is back with their victim while two champions remain and one had to pull out because they were attacked by Grindylows."

After hearing this Andrew dived straight back in to rescue Gabrielle from the depths. When he returned from the bottom of the lake. Krum had rescued Hermione but Cedric was still down there. Ten minutes later Cedric surfaced with Cho and the scores were decided upon.

"Fleur has received 25 points for demonstrating an excellent Bubble-Head Charm. Cedric was last to return his hostage and was well outside the time limit of an hour has received 37 points in total for use of a Bubble-Head Charm. Victor used an incomplete form of transfiguration which was still effective and was 2nd to return with his hostage outside the time limit by a minute. He receives 42 points for this effort. Lastly is James who surfaced with 15 minutes of the time remaining, rescued two victims and used an animagus transformation to boot. For this amazing show of magical skill he has been awarded full points for this task."

At this the whole crowd cheered and Luna hugged herself closer to Andrew.

"The next task will be on the 24th of June and the champions will be notified one month before the task as to its complications but for now I bid you farewell.

 **AN-2** **nd** **task is finished and now it's time for the final task don't forget that the next part in the series called** **Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest** **. See ya.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

 **AN-Nearly finished guys. 2 chapters left.**

It was the night of the third task and Andrew was fully prepared for anything. He had even called out Fletchinder to scout ahead and was more than willing to call out any others if the situation called for it.

Having the highest amount of points allowed him to enter the maze first. He dealt with a few enchantments in his way before he reached a clearing with a small pond in it. After checking the pond for poisons and enchantments, and curing the few that were there, he took a drink from it and when the pool calmed down he saw Krum standing behind him with a blank look on his face and his wand raised at Andrew.

He was too far away to reach his staff so he rolled out of the way of the Crutio sent his way before grabbing his staff and linking his mind to Krum's before following the strand of thought to the person who casting the imperious curse on him.

As he expected it Moody or Crouch Jr who had used the imperious and he attacked Crouch Jr's mind directly until he broke the link to Krum.

Krum then fainted from the piercing headache he was getting from his mind being attacked in part. Andrew sent up red sparks and went on his way.

Dealing with a Blast-Ended Skrewt and a couple more enchantments later, he then encountered Fleur who tried to seduce him. Fortunately because he already had a girl he wasn't affected and stunned her before sending up red sparks and leaving.

After using his superior knowledge to best the sphinx and casting a disillusionment charm to hide from the Acromantula that Fletchinder warned him about the cup was in sight.

He approached warily as he knew Cedric was still out there and most likely imperioised. He cast several wards to stop attackers and their spells while he slowly took of all the harmful curses and jinxes the cup had on it.

About halfway through this process the wards he erected shuddered and Andrew looked at the direction the noise came from and recognised Cedric as being imperioised. He shrugged and continued working on disabling the enchantments on the cup.

Half an hour later the wards Andrew had erected shattered and he and Cedric had a duel in which Andrew's magical prowess won out and Cedric was lying on the ground stunned and wandless.

With the last enchantment taken of the cup Andrew touched it and fireworks appeared above the maze spelling out 'James' for all the schools to see. A path opened up in maze leading back to the starting areas. Andrew enervated Cedric and chucked his wand at his feet before walking away staff in his right hand and cup dangling in his left.

He exited the maze and was first accosted by a very angry Mad-Eye Moody who Andrew quickly detained and revealed as Barty Crouch Jr.

At midnight all students were sent to bed while the champions were to be kept in the hospital wing until such time that they were deemed to be safe to exit. Andrew was released first because he had minimal damage to his body but the others were suffering from the backlash of the imperious curse.

A week later after Andrew had taken his NEWT's which were still required of him he was enjoying the end of year feast with Luna when he heard in parsletongue the words. _I can sssmell my massster and tonight we sssshall be united onccce more._

 **AN-So nice cliff-hanger that will go into the next and last chapter of the this series before the next one comes out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. I am just using characters from the original book for my own devices.

 **AN-So last** **chapter for this fanfic. The next one should be up sometime tomorrow. Let's begin.**

 _I can sssmell my massster and tonight we sssshall be united onccce more._

Andrew froze and looked over at Harry who nodded saying that he had heard it as well. Andrew responded with _What issss your name sssserpent._

 _My massster callsss me Nagini_

 _Hello Nagini. I have been waiting for you and I have your massster here_

At this Andrew got up and walked to the middle of the Great hall calling out two Basilisk fangs into his closed fists. Dumbledore stood up and asked, "Is there something wrong James."

"Not particularly but I just had a small chat with a snake called Nagini and it needs to die."

Nagini came out of the shadows of the hall rose up to face Andrew. By now the whole hall was staring at Andrew and the snake.

 _Give me my massster or faccce my wrath_

 _Your massster will never leave my sssside Nagini. We will fight for him_

 _Agreed fool_

Nagini then leapt towards Andrew Jaws open wide which Andrew deflected with a fang before punching Nagini with his other fist. The snake went sailing a short distance before landing on the floor and springing back towards him for another attack. This went on for another 15 minutes Andrew deflecting all of the attacks as he was using legitimacy on Nagini to predict her movements.

Nagini then coiled up in one huge attack straight at Andrew who ran towards it and leapt up slamming the Basilisk fang straight through the head of Nagini before slamming into the floor.

The whole crowd was silent while they took the scene in front of them in. after the crowd had been silenced Andrew got onto the next set of business.

"Now that, that snake has been dealt with I think it's time relieve some stress from the wizarding world." At this he pulled Voldemort's prison out of his pocket and launched it through the air before it landed in front of him and expanded to full size.

"Alright, you better have a damn good reason for…" Voldemort paused in his rant as he looked around saw where he was.

"Yes I do have a good reason for waking you up Voldie."

"Well get on with it I don't like the looks on their faces." He said as he pointed at the hall in general."

Dumbledore spoke, "James what is the meaning of this."

"There are several meanings you could take but I will tell you the truth." At that he told the story of Tom Riddle and how he became Lord Voldemort before Andrew had caught him before he had a chance to kill Harry. He talked about his past life. Andrew then said, "Funny things Horcruxs' they can suspend death. Especially if you make six of them." The crowd gasped at the thought of six Horcruxs'.

"How do you know about my Horcruxs'?" Voldemort spat

"You wouldn't understand if I told but I have all six of them here. A snake, A diary, A ring, A locket, A cup and A diadem." All the Ravenclaws gasped as they recognised the diadem as 'The Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.'.

Voldemort had a horrified look on his face as he recognised each of his Horcruxs'.

"And now it's time for you to die. If you want we can duel but I doubt it would make much difference given the fact that I've successfully kept you locked up for 14 years."

"Yeah you're right. Just kill me now. Get it over and done with."

"Sure. You've been asking for it for years but I couldn't kill you until now. So without further ado _Avada Kedavra_." The green spell hit Voldemort killing him for good.

The whole hall cheered at the death of Voldemort and the rest of the feast went off without a hitch. After dinner Andrew met up with all of his friends and told them that he would be leaving soon and might not ever return. He and Luna had one last good time together both falling asleep together.

In the morning Luna awoke with only her in the bed and a note saying

 _He will return_

 _The Author_

Andrew awoke with a queasy stomach that was now familiar to him. On his bedside table was a note that he recognised as being from 'The Author'.

 _Andrew_

 _You have been sent back to your original world. I have taken of your glamour charm so you now look how you usually do. Your sleek pitch black hair and silvery eyes. You still have the mind of a 21 year old so go take out school as top of your class. Your staff is in your pack so you are still able to do magic. I would keep up your meditation as it will prove useful in about two years' time. Oh and here are your NEWT results. See you in a year._

 _The Author_

 **NEWT results for James Potter Jr**

 **Potions: O**

 **Charms: O**

 **Transfiguration: O**

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts: O**

 **Herbology: O**

 **Arithmancy: O**

 **Ancient Runes: O**

 **Divination: O**

 **Muggle Studies: O**

Andrew smiled as he saw the results before putting them with the rest of his items he had from previous adventures.

 **AN-So last chapter of** **Dimension Traveling: Harry Potter** **.** **Dimension Traveling: Beast Quest** **will be posted tomorrow hopefully. See ya.**


End file.
